Love, Pain, and Rebellion
by nic0l77
Summary: Alexandra Abernathy is itching for the rebellion to begin. She wants to stop the Capitol and it's injustice. But boys, fathers, and President Snow leave her with a conflicted heart.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I stand at the end of the platform, trying not to bring any attention to myself. Aunt Cathie, who is mentoring this year, and the two tributes stand at the edge, impatiently waiting for the train to arrive.

I feel sick dread, as I hear someone announce the train will arrive in fifteen minutes. I scowl at the tracks, wishing I had something I could use to blow up the tracks, maybe that would stop the train from picking us up, and taking us to the Capitol.

I am so preoccupied with my destructive fantasies to hear a soft voice call out my name. "Alex, Alexandra. Alexandra Morgan!"

The voice sighs and calls out "Alexandra Abernathy, turn around you deaf girl!" loudly enough to break me from my scowling state. I jump and look around for the voice.

No one knows my real last name, besides a few close family and friends.

I see a familiar face peering from the bottoms of the steps that lead up to the platform. Immediately I smile and run down the steps.

"Kham!" I say, quite to my embarrassment. His blue eyes meet my gray ones and a huge smile spreads over his face. He pulls me under the steps, to a place where no one can see us. He pulls me in for a hug, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"Great, I feel jolly good," I say sarcastically, my face morphing into a frown, as I hear whistle, that signifies the train's arrival.

I pull away, and his hands finger my layered, long, vibrant red hair. His blue eyes are dark, he is not happy that I'm leaving either. He is one year older than I am, eighteen, so his eyes hover a few inches higher than mine. His hands drop my hair and he raises his hand to his hair, ruffling his gorgeous blond hair.

Stupid Kham. Being gorgeous at a time like this.

"Remind me why I'm here again," I demand.

"You are here because you are leaving to the Capitol, where you will meet your father and your best friend," he recites.

Right.

"You mean, I'm going to a place that makes children fight to the death, and lets the whole country starve. I'm visiting my father, Haymitch, who's a drunk and not supposed to be my father, and my best friend, Finnick, who is the sex symbol of Panem, and a man-slut," I say viciously.

"Alex!"

Ugh, Kham looks at me with wide blue eyes and I can't help but feel a little bit guilty.

"Sorry, sorry" I mumble.

Kham sighs, and takes my hand. "I have a present for you, so that you can remember me during the Quarter Quell," he tells me, taking out a small bag with his free hand.

I frown, at the word present. Okay, yes he is my boyfriend, but he is very poor, and shouldn't be buying me presents. In fact, I should be the one spending the money. Living with Aunt Cathie in the victor's village, I have plenty of money to spare.

"Alex," Kham says, bringing me back from pondering what presents I could get him.

"Hmm, oh present. You're not supposed to give me a present," I argue.

Kham just sighs, he is well aware of my annoyance when some one tries to give me something. "It's something special," he whispers, leaning towards me.

I find it very hard to breath as I stare at his lips while he hands me my present. I lift up my hand, and see a small charm lying on my palm.

It's silver, a small heart, which has a little design with forget-me-not's, my favorite flower. "Oh, my gosh," I whisper as I lift it up to the light, and notice red jewel's inside each flower.

"It's for your charm bracelet," Kham explains.

I nod, and glance down at my right wrist. I always carry my charm bracelet with me, it has tokens of things that are dear to me; a small circle with my district, district five, symbol, a trident from Finnick, a golden flower from an earing that used belong to my mother, and a pine tree, from my father.

Kham smiles, as I hook the charm onto the bracelet. I can't help but feel touched by his gift.

"Hand made?" I inquire.

"Yeah."

I stare at Kham. I mentally smack myself; I will _not_ become a sappy romantic, and cry because I wont see him for a while. I WILL see him again. I curse my eyes as I feel them tearing up.

"You owe me now, I don't like to accept gifts," I tell Kham sternly.

He laughs, and leans back a bit. "And what do I owe you, your highness," he says sarcastically.

I pause, long enough to hear the final whistle, and the Capitol reporters running to the platform, to get a shot at district five's mentor, tributes, and of course the Capitols dear, beautiful, good Alexandra Morgan.

I can't help but smirk as the thought crosses my mind. They haven't met Alex Abernathy.

In a spur of the moment decision, a wrap my arms around Kham and kiss him on the mouth. He seems surprised for a moment, and then kisses me back. I refuse to let myself swoon under his lips, so I pull away.

"What, what was that for?" he asks, flushed and breathless.

Stupid, beautiful boy.

"Now you don't owe me," I grin.

Kham laughs and pushes me away from the corner that we have been pressed against. It is dark and drippy, not very romantic. I think of the way we were pressed against it and laugh at the thought. I wonder if the wall can sue for sexual harassment,

I hear reporters spotting me, and they begin to rush forward. I discreetly try to flatten my red hair.

"I need to be in your debt more then," he says.

I smirk.

Then he pushes me towards the reporters, giving me an apologizing look.

Traitor, he practically just pushed me into a high voltage power line. I give him one last look, then turn to face the monsters that pursue me with cameras, and questions to answer.

I smile at them and give them and give them a cheeky wave.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Capitol.

"Miss Alexandra Morgan, what do you think of the seventy fifth Hunger Games?" I reporter nearly shouts in my face.

I fight the urge to slap him.

"Oh, I think that this will be the best ever. I mean, all the tribute's are victors, so they can show Panem how great they are," I say brightly, not meaning a word I say.

"Do you think that District five will have a winner?"

"We heard you're close friend Finnick Odair will be competing, are you worried for him?"

"What do you think of the new gamemaker this year, Plutarch?"

I begin to feel overwhelmed. I clench my fists and glare at the reporters for a second, and then I regain control and smile even wider, and toss my hair over my shoulder. I smirk at Kham, who is pushed to the back or the platform by the swarm of reporters. He gives me a thumbs up.

I grin at the reporters, and bat my eyelashes. I may be seventeen, but am still new to all the flirting. I secretly hope that Haymitch won't watch this, considering that he's my father, he will most likely kill me.

"I'll see you all in the Capitol," I say with another flip and walk to the train. A reporter eagerly takes my hand to help me on the train

Again, I fight the urge to slap someone. I am being treated like a celebrity. Well I am, but I'm not sure why everyone is falling for my probably failed attempt to flirt.

I take the reporter's hand and he smiles hopefully at me.

Yuck.

I glance at Kham, but he seems to be glaring at the reporters who are bunching around me.

Whoa, is he jealous? No way, he can't be, its making me feel guilty. I contemplate how to let him know it's an act without ruining it. But, to my relief, he catches my eye, and can probably see the expression in my eye only someone close to me could see.

How he sees it from the back stumps me, but he starts laughing, hard.

I finally get on the train, blow everyone a kiss, and wink at Kham. He catches it and winks back.

The door closes behind me, and I barely pause to marvel at the fancy furniture or expensive food, I'm too busy glaring at the window, which is tinted so that no one can see in, but I can see out. I wave, just to make sure that no one can see me.

None of the reporters wave back, but the clamor around, trying to get a look at me.

My face forms into a look of disgust aimed to the Capitol and its reporters. They will get a kick out of my acting today.

I shouldn't have done it, but it will stop them from suspecting that I am in on the rebellion.

But, I am still a seventeen-year-old teenager who hates these people with passion. So, I do the only thing that comes to mind. I flip my hair again with sarcasm, and raise my middle finger and aim the rude gesture the pigs that stand a few feet away from my window, then put down my arm quickly, and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Yay new chapter! **

**I decided to upload a new chapter today, even though I was planning to wait until tomorrow. **

**I don't like to make people wait :) so enjoy **

CHAPTER TWO

I sit lazily on a chair, watching my district fly by. We may be the Panem's source of power, but we don't get much power ourselves. It's mainly just full of power plants, which give the Capitol its power.

That's how it works; the Capitol takes our lives, our sweat, breath, pain, and love, and uses it for them. Justice, yeah, total justice.

I brood over the Capitol's idea of justice, and drink some warm tea, as I finger the heart that is on my charm bracelet. I refuse to get all mopey because I miss Kham, but there is nothing to get my mind of everything depressing.

I hope I arrive in the Capitol soon.

Yeah, so that I can see drunk Haymitch, fake-Finnick as he is forced to flirt with everyone, and Katniss, who has no idea that she will get out of that arena alive, whether she likes it or not, and has to deal with being the mockingjay, the face of the revolution.

If this is what I hope for, then I am just sad.

My mind drifts towards thoughts of rebellion. I know that I risk my life, being part of the secret group that knows about district thirteen, and plans for the future.

It took a while to convince Haymitch, but if he was part of it, so was I. I understood that he didn't want me to get hurt, but I yelled at him until he let me join. It did take a lot of convincing though.

I had confronted him, telling him I knew there would be a rebellion, and that I wanted in. He seemed surprised be my genius discovery, but then again, I pride myself in thinking that I am extremely smart and logical.

But my great brain didn't stop him from clamping his hand over his mouth, and bringing me to the bathroom, where we could talk in private.

We yelled at each other for what seemed like hours. Until, Plutarch dropped by. Apparently he was in on it too, to my great annoyance. A gamemaker was in on it and a victor's daughter _and _niece wasn't?

After a bit more yelling, Plutarch agreed to tell me everything. Well, as much as I needed to know. I made sure not to push it to far, because my father looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

I learned about district thirteen, and how the rebellion would start. As it turns out, Plutarch liked my ideas very much, calling me a "Fierce tiger, with a big mouth, destructive ideas, fiery heart, and a lot of promise."

I am so glad that Haymitch 'let' me join in. It was more forced upon him, but I have the right to rebel if I want.

So, that is how our district escort, Cady Cane found me. Grinning slightly evilly, sipping tea in simple pants and an over large tee shirt.

"Alexandra! We're arriving to the Capitol soon! Please tell me you will dress up better," she said shrilly, in a high (and probably altered) voice.

I look at her with dislike. Her name isn't Candy Cane, but she reminds me of one. Super white skin, pink hair, pink cheeks, and clothes stripped white and pick.

"What do you mean?" I said, looking down at my comfortable clothes.

Candy tittered, and grabbed my wrist, I protested but she led me to my room. She placed a skirt and shirt- that looked extremely uncomfortable and tight- on my bed.

I laugh.

"You don't expect me to wear that, its not even opening ceremonies, I'm just getting off the train and heading towards the training center," I chortle.

"Change now, we're arriving in half an hour,"

Dear me, she's serious?  
_Wait_, half an hour, so that means Haymitch, my own father, is going to see me in that. I don't think I'll even fit.

I used to be dressed in simple girly clothes. Now it's sexy, stupid Capitol people.

Oh no, I brought this on myself. Why on Earth did I decide to flirt with those stupid reporters?

I finger my bracelet, wishing Kham was here with me. He'd probably just make a joke to make me feel better.

I put on the clothes, and look in the mirror.

I decide to leave my hair down. I finger the midnight blue skirt and white top. The skirt is quite high, and the shirt quite low.

I look twenty.

Clenching my fists, I turn away from the mirror. I don't have _time_ to deal with these stupid girly problems. What is wrong with the world?

I blame Candy Cane.

Shaking my head, I walk out the room and into the main dining room. Aunt Cathie takes a look at me and nearly spits out the water she was drinking. "Look at you, Alex. Wait till Haymitch sees!" she shouts gleefully, much to my dismay.

"Wait till you see my nearly naked leg kick you're face!" I snarl back, earning a couple chuckles from the tributes.

Aunt Cathie is used to my behavior, so she doesn't comment. She just smirks at me, and my clothes.

I sit in the opposite corner, deciding that she just needs time to take in my amazing body, which is not so amazingly nearly uncovered. I nibble on a piece of bread with jam, and drink water.

When I hear the train pull in the station, I run the window. The Capitol is as amazing and disgusting as usual. No run down houses or tenements here. The crowd is huge, and I see a district twelve train pull in at the same time as mine.

Candy Cane pushes open the door and leaves me to the beasts, well, the Capitol people. I see Haymitch walk out of the train, Katniss and Peeta following him. I am (unfortunately, but thankfully) swarmed by reporters, as they try to take pictures of the tributes, Aunt Cathie, and me.

I put on my smile, and wave to everyone. I quickly look around and see Katniss and Peeta heading off to where the living quarters are. I think of heading after them, not wanting to face the wrath of other victors, but I am not really friends with either of them. I've spoken to them, sure, but never really gone out of my way to be a friend. I should fix that.

But, I tend to be a less than friendly person. Well, Aunt Cathie, and a million other people who actually know me think I'm very rude.

I prefer stubborn, a bit ironic, and very funny.

I do want to visit Finnick, and maybe even Johanna, Mags, Beetee, and Chaff. So I make a beeline to the living room of the dorms, where I know everyone will most probably be.

I hesitate at the door. Haymitch hasn't seen me yet; he is having a drink with Chaff.

But Finnick see's me, his first expression is shock, then he smiles, and walks over to me, laughing loudly enough for my dad to hear, despite his drunk state.

Haymitch can be very unpredictable when drunk. He also never realizes how old I am, I have a feeling he wants me to be the little girl I was a couple years ago. I am suddenly very scared for my life.

**This chapter is just to set up Alex and Haymitch meeting each other. **

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I bring to you a new chapter, all the way from the Capitol! Nope, not really. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, I wouldn't be posting on this site. **

**Anyway, this Chapter was kinda hard to write. I wasn't sure how to portray Finnick and Alex and Haymitch and Alex's relationships. **

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

I walk away from the doorway; Finnick catches up to me and pulls me in for a tight, brotherly hug. He is still laughing.

"Alex, I've missed you," he tries to say through his laughs. I step away from his toned arm and glare at him.

"Shut up Finnick, what's my Dad gonna do when he sees me! You better prepare my funeral," I tell him.

Apparently Finnick finds this even funnier, he laughs louder and I am forced to pull him even farther away from the doorway.

"You can always make me laugh, Alex. No matter how serious the situation is," Finnick tells me.

Okay, now I'm softening up a bit. I crack a smile, and really look at him. I suddenly realize how much I've missed my best friend, but I also realize how much I've missed my Dad.

So I hug Finnick one more time, and march into the room. Time to face him.

"Hey, Haymitch," I say. But quietly, he doesn't hear me. The reaping's are on.

Great I missed that.

I look around and see that Chaff, Seeder, Johanna, Beetee, Haymitch, Mags, and Finnick are the only ones in the room. They all know that Haymitch is my Dad. They also know that he doesn't realize that his little Alex has grown up into a teenager, who is now dressed like a prostitute.

"Hey, Dad," I try again, louder.

At this, Haymitch looks over, and smiles, actually smiles at my face. I can tell he's missed me too. That's a first.

I refuse to look like an emotional daughter that hasn't seen her father for months. But, then again I haven't seen my father for months.

I smile, widely and walk over to him, spreading my arms to hug Dad. He smells like alcohol and pine.

Who wouldn't want a hug right?

But, Haymitch seemed to finally realize what I was wearing, and the television showed my attempt to flirt at the train station.

Haymitch pushed me away, his face morphed into anger. "Alexandra Abernathy, what the heck!" he spits.

"It wasn't me! My district escort put me into these clothes," I hurriedly say, wanting my father to understand.

I hear Chaff laugh and say, "And she hasn't got a broken nose yet? I need to remind her to tread carefully around you two."

I give him the best glare I can muster, and turn back to my dad.

"You brought this on yourself sweetheart. I saw you on TV," Haymitch slurs. I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

He's drunk. Hey, maybe he won't remember any of this in the morning. _Wait, I brought this on myself. No way._

"Did not," I say, offended.

"You practically threw yourself at those reporters, what did you expect?" Haymitch yells angrily.

"It's the stinking Capitol, Dad. I would act like that for no reason; I was just making it look like I support them," I shout back.

Haymitch grabs a bottle of vodka, and gulps it down.

"Dad, seriously?" I yell. I feel like I'll nearly burst with anger.

"How could you be so stupid? If you show the Capitol that you will kiss up to it, and have the ability to throw guys head over heels in love, it'll make things worse," Haymitch yells, swaying back and forward slightly. He is truly wasted.

"It's better than them figuring out that I'm your daughter," I say, adding disgust to my voice, "do you want me to get reaped?"

"It's better than what you are now, a complete wh**e," Haymitch says, then he seems to gasp, and a look of regret falls on his face, when he sinks down, unconscious. Wasted.

I stare at my father. _He did not just call me that. He did not just say that._ I distinctly feel Finnick pulling my arm.

"I hate you! I hate you, drunk psycho!" I scream, loud enough for him to hear me at my feet. He groans, but I am flying up the stairs before he can say anything. I nearly run into an avox, as I jump into the elevator, and press the district five floor. I run into my room, which is well known to me now, because of all the times I visit the Capitol to visit my dad.

Oh yeah, my dad who thinks I am a wh**e, _right_. I quickly change into a shirt and sweats, not wanting to ever see those clothes again.

I run to my bed, and bury my head into one of the many pillows on the bed. Tears slip down my cheeks, and I curl myself into a ball, rocking slightly, absorbed in self-pity.

I am not good at self-pity. I find it extremely stupid, but I still can't stop crying, because of what my father thinks of me.

He is _so_ not worth my tears.

Yes, yes he is. He's my dad. What a _great_ one.

I am so upset, I barely hear my door open, and footsteps sound down the hallway of my little apartment-like room, reaching my bed.

"Alex," Finnick says, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Leave me alone," I grumble. I don't need anyone else's pity too. Finnick pulls me in for a hug, and again I realize that I've missed him terribly. Sure, I had Kham back in district five, but this year I had him as a boyfriend. I missed having a best friend. I reluctantly hug him back. "I missed you," I mumble.

"I missed you too. So has Haymitch," Finnick tells me, pulling away.

"Yeah, you mean his daughter, who'd he rather be reaped than… than" I choke, and let out another sob. "Alex, he was drunk. He loves you!" Finnick nearly shouts.

I just shake my head, and a few more tears slip down. "I… I missed him, okay. I admit it. I did," I tell Finnick.

Finnick takes the edge of the blanket, and wipes away my tears. "Will you forgive him?" he asks.

_No. Yes_. "That's what I've been asking myself this whole time."

Finnick tucks me in, and lies down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder again, and fiddle with my bracelet. First I go to the silver heart, and then I tug at the pine tree my father gave me.

Finnick seems to understand that I don't want to be cheered up, or alone. He doesn't try to joke around, which is our normal motto. He just holds me like the brother I never had, and hums a song I think is from his district.

Slowly, I fall into a light sleep. I don't want to think about my father just yet.

* * *

**Again, REVIEW! I wanna know how I did, if you liked it, anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- So this chapter is really just a filler. I wanted Alex to meet Katniss and Peeta and tell them that she's Haymitch's daughter. So yeah...**

**Disclaimer- I (sob) don't earn The Hunger Games**

CHAPTER FOUR

I lay on my bed, Finnick breathing softly beside me. I didn't know he was going to stay overnight, but it helped. I look up at the ceiling. I know that I have to decide what to do about my father soon. I sit quietly, trying to collect my thoughts. I care about him, I do. We may not get along well, but he is still my father. And, I think he cares about me.

I think I remind him of my mother though. To my disappointment this causes Haymitch to shun me, especially when he is drunk. I think that seeing me just makes him miss my mother more, and it makes me sad. Needless to say, it is one of the resins or relationship is a bit... unstable.

My mother is Cassandra Morgan. She grew up in district five, she met Haymitch when she was reaped, and he mentored. Haymitch told me that he didn't know she was pregnant until the day she went into the arena. She won, but was driven insane. She died when I was born. Haymitch knew no one could know that he was my father. Snow would want revenge, and probably have me entered in the Hunger Games somehow too, so he gave the doctor who helped give birth to me a handsome amount of money to keep it a secret. I lived with Aunt Cathie in district five most of the time.

Haymitch says I have her red hair, with some of his blond streaks. I also have his seam grey eyes. Once, I saw a picture of her, and she was beautiful. I was wandering around in the room Haymitch was staying at when I noticed a small picture of him, sober for once, and her, smiling happily and obviously pregnant. When I showed Haymitch, he let me keep it. It stil sits on my nightstand in district five. Her beautiful face smiles up at me whenever I wake up. There's no way I can look like her. My father tells me I do, so did Kham, when I showed it to him.

People are weird.

Finnick stirs next to me, and opens his sea green eyes. "'Sup?" he asks sleepily. I look at him and give him a small smile.

"You look like crap," he tells me. "Thanks," I say sarcastically, "I feel like it too."

Finnick frowns, and sits up. "It's only six, what are you doing up?" he inquires. I look at the clock beside me in alarm.

"Huh, I usually try my hardest to wake up _after_ noon," I muse. This earns a small smile from Finnick.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he tells me sincerely. This just makes me sigh again. "What am I going to do?" I ask.

"Well, I think it's way to early to think. You should sleep," he says, although his expression says that he is fully aware that I will not go to sleep anytime soon.

He hesitates, and then takes my hand. "You can tell me anything," he says. I nod. I know I can, but what is there to say?

"Start by telling me how you feel about him now," Finnick prods. I glance at him. "I didn't know you were into counseling," I tease. He smirks. "If I we're a real counselor, I'd recommend am mental institution," he responds.

I throw a pillow at him, but then turn serious. "I don't know what I feel," I admit. I trust Finnick and I wouldn't pour out my feelings to anyone else but him, besides Kham

I scowl as Finnick looks at me, telling me to say whats on my mind. I hate this feeling stuff. I am **not** one for drama, when did it start slithering its way into my life, I wonder. If I could, I would throw it in a pit of spiders.

_Great, I'm dreaming of killing drama, which isn't even an object._

"Alex," Finnick brings me back to the real world.

I sigh. "It's complicated," I try to explain.

"Story of my life," Finnick mumbles.

I ignore him and continue, "Haymitch is my father, and I care about him. I am normally all right with his drinking problem. He's a victor, and has gone through a lot."

_Stupid, stupid Capitol. This is all it's fault, _I think venomously then glance at Finnick; he's looking at me expectantly.

Now he's making me sort out my emotions? What kind of best friend is he? I think scowling.

_A good one_, chides an annoying voice in my head.

"I only see him once a year for a few weeks," I continue, "and I feel like the Games and the bottle have taken away my childhood, and his parenthood."

"I hate not having a father, or a mother!" I suddenly snap. Finnick pulls me in for another hug, I glower at the blankets.

"Well, Alex, you don't really let people in," Finnick tells me.

I glare at him, "Of course I do!" I argue.

"You have trust issues."

"Do not!"

Finnick stares at me, an eyebrow raised. "Do you really let people see the real you? Do you let you're father be a, a father to you?" Finnick asks.

_We are so not talking about this right now_, I think. I am not a fan of heart to heart conversations.

"Can we get back to Haymitch, please?" I sigh. Finnick grins, he knows he won that argument.

I need to remember to spit in the next drink that I give him.

"Maybe I'll just ignore him forever" I suggest.

Finnick shakes his head. "That's too much, that will only hurt both of you."

I groan. "What do I do then? He needs to realize I wont put up with his crap anymore," I huff.

"Revenge? That's what you're looking for?" Finnick says in disbelief, "I thought you were angry at him."

"I am, what do you think the revenge is for," I say in a 'duh' voice.

I glance down at my wrist. The pine tree gleams, reminding me of my father. An idea clicks in my head. "I know what to do," I shout, a devious gleam entering my eye. I may not be as angry as I was before, but I still feel the sudden need to childishly prank him. It may be bait immature, normally, if I was mad at him, I would just ignore him until Finnick begged me to speak to him. But, I don't really want to harm our relationship. So, pranking it is.

Finnick groans, "I hate your ideas," he mumbles. I playfully slap him. "You mean my idea to use the force field to the rebels advantage during this year's Games," I taunt. Finnick nods, "Okay, that was smart," he admits.

"Ha, I'm a genius."

"I never said that!" Finnick counters, grinning.

I suddenly feel much better. Finnick always cheers me up, when needed. I wasted all my tears and self-pity the night before, its time to act.

"Whatever, get out of my room so I can shower and change. Make sure Haymitch doesn't get into his room for the next half an hour," I instruct.

To my disbelief, Finnick shakes his head. "C'mon, you're my prank partner," I whine.

"I will, only if you promise to let him in a little more. And don't listen to anything he says when he's drunk."

"So, don't listen to anything he says, good idea!" I laugh, and push him of my bed.

Finnick looks at me, the look in his eyes tells me he is serious. I glare at him for a second. "Fine,_ mom,_" I tell him. He smiles, ruffles my hair and starts to walk out of my room. "Have fun in the shower kiddo," he calls over his shoulder.

I smile; I never can really work the showers in the Capitol. When I was younger, and Finnick was mentoring, I'd have him set the shower for me if Haymitch wasn't around.

I jump in the shower, accidentally burning myself, and lather myself with my favorite shampoo, lemon raspberry. I step out, shivering, and wrap a towel around myself.

I put on a light blue shirt, pants, and a leather jacket. I smirk at my shirt, I will get in major trouble for this, and most likely the peacekeepers will make me take it off. It says, 'I can rule the world'. They will probably take it as a sign of rebellion. I shake my head at the thought.

My hand falls to the heart on my charm bracelet. Kham normally frowned upon my rebellious attitude. I would rant about the Capitol and the Hunger Games. He would quiet me down, before I got arrested.

Okay, he was probably just trying not to get me killed.

I shake my head, and my thoughts are brought back to my plan for Haymitch.

I know I am acting like a kid, wanting revenge on her father. But nobody calls me a wh**e without some kind of punishment.

This just makes me sigh, and I sit back on my bed, after pulling on boots. I know he probably didn't mean what he said, but it still hurts. My own father, telling me that seriously brought down my self-esteem. I cried in front of Finnick!

But, Finnick is right. I guess, since I turned old enough not to truly need a father, I shy away from any father-daughter moments.

Whatever, I am not skipping out of revenge, I tell myself sternly.

I walk out of my room, making sure no one is in the hallway. The tributes are probably with their mentors, on the bottom floor, getting ready for tonight's opening celebration. I walk to the elevator, but Katniss and Peeta are already in it. I can tell the air is tense, and they stand awkwardly next to each other, avoiding eye contact. I smirk, and step inside. The twelve button is already pressed.

"Hey, Katniss, Peeta," I say, trying to be friendly, but I still have amusement in my eyes as Katniss tries to edge away from me. She glances in my direction, her eyes looking me over. She grins slightly at my shirt.

"Hey, uh," Peeta says, not remembering my name. "I'm Alex, listen, have you seen Haymitch on your floor anywhere?" I ask bluntly.

Katniss shakes her head, but Peeta frowns, "I think I heard something about a district four tribute stealing his clothes and hiding them under the fridge," he tells me.

"Good," I say, nodding, pleased that Finnick upheld his promise. We stand in an awkward silence, until Katniss speaks up.

"You look like him," she observes. I raise my eyebrows. "Are you telling me I look like a drunk?" I ask, inwardly grinning at her discomfort.

Peeta frowns, and saves her from having to reply, "You have seam eyes, are you from district twelve?"

I glare at them, _now I have to tell them I'm Haymitch's daughter, great,_ I think to myself. Well, they would have found out soon enough.

"I'll tell you a secret, if you help me fix something in his room," I tell them.

They look at me, clearly trying to decide what to think of me. "I saw you on TV, was that really you?" Katniss asks, speaking of my flirting. I roll my eyes, "No, you know the Capitol."

The three of us step out, and I head towards Haymitch's room. I open his door, and step inside. Katniss and Peeta trail after me, clearly not sure what we are doing in his room.

I take out a bottle of bright pink spray paint. Peeta and Katniss stare, "Are you sure Haymitch won't be mad at you?" Katniss asks quietly.

"Oh, he'll be mad alright," I say cheerfully. Then I stand in his bathtub, unhook the shower top, and pour the pink liquid inside.

"Later today, he'll hop in the shower and turn on the water. Next thing you know, he's bright pink for a day," I explain, proud of my plan.

The three of us step out of the room, and I look around, making sure Haymitch is not waiting for us in the hallway. That would ruin the surprise.

"Thanks for helping," I say, and turn to the elevator. "Hey, you promised us a secret," Katniss calls. I turn in surprise, "You actually want to know?"

Peeta smiles slightly, "Just in case Haymitch kills you, for messing with him," he jokes.

"Ha, well, I don't think he will. He's my father," I tell the two tributes, and turn on my heel, glad to make a dramatic departure.

They surprise me by running after me, "What?" Katniss asks, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. I sigh, _are they actually serious about this_? "You two should get breakfast, bulk up for the Games," I say, wanting to get rid of them. "Alex," Peeta nearly whines.

I snap, and quickly whisper my situation. "If you tell anyone, I will cut you," I finish.

"Sounds like Haymitch's daughter alright," Peeta muses. I glare at him. Katniss grins slightly, and starts to walk to the elevator.

"Let's eat, I need to make sure I have food in my stomach, even if it means I might throw up after seeing some of the costumes for the opening ceremony," Katniss says, gesturing towards the elevator. I scowl, it's about time they let me get downstairs, and I don't want Haymitch seeing me up here.

I feel a pang, sure, pranking him was fun, but I really do miss him. I promised Finnick I wouldn't be too mean to him.

Well, my definition of too mean is quite different from his, but I don't want to fight with Finnick either, so I'll play nice for now. Maybe.

**Oh and don't forget, if you can spare some time REVIEW!**


End file.
